Broken, a Hobbit fic
by MiaWaren
Summary: Two damaged characters, the quest, the war and some about choices. (I suck in descriptions) Post 1st movie.
1. Chapter 1

Saruman believes it is only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I have found. I found it is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay... Small acts of kindness and love. Coincidental meetings. Small stones of everyday actions that will finally cause the avalanche and change the course of the future. This is the story about building the new future. It starts in Beorn's house, when the company rests after all the difficulties of the journey. The night is calm, the fire is blazing bright, and the fate of Middle-Earth is standing upon the edge of the knife.

Chapter 1.

"You may rest here as long as you wish to. You may sleep well, no Orcs dare to come across my borders" Said Beorn and used the elves language to continue this conversation only with Gandalf, who was sitting near to the huge fireplace and smoking his pipe.

"Strange folks have shown up in the woods. Spiders, worms, wolfs, even Orcs. They say that they are under command of the ghosts from the old fortress. Do you know something about this, wizard?"

Gandalf sighted loudly and his face darkened.

"You're not the first one who's saying about those ghosts from Dol Guldur, my dear fella. Even lady Galdriel doesn't know who they really are, but we're afraid of the worst. Tell me, what do you know about the Necromancer?"

"Only this, what birds whisper. It's a great evil Gandalf."

But Gandalf had known that already. He felt that in the moment they have come down from the Carrock and came close to the borders of Green Wood, now called the Mirkwood. He felt something that he hadn't been feeling since age.

"Can you show me?" He asked, but Beorn denied.

"Even I wouldn't dare to come into Necromancer's land. But I can show you the forest. Night reveals secrets of this land"

Gandalf nodded and lost into his thoughts again.

.

.

Thorin was sitting outside and smoking his pipe when he saw Gandalf and Beorn leaving in a hurry.

"Where are you off to, if I may ask?"

"It's not a concern of yours, Master Dwarf. We'll be back at dawn and" he changed the language to dwarfish "try to keep your company out of the pantry."

Thorin snickered and put the pipe back to his mouth. He was tired and anxious. His wounds were healing fast, but he's constantly felt the blunt pain in his chest. What's more, the next part of this journey wouldn't meant to be very optimistic one. He had to come through Thranuil's lands without causing a war. They had to pass unnoticed.

Elves, saint creatures of the Middle-Earth, heartless traitors and cowards.

Thorin clenched his fists memorizing this cold bastard, who had been standing on rocks above Erebor and did nothing. Dying folks left without any help, a nation without shelter.

_"I'll make him pay, he has to pay…" _He thought and looked at the forest with anger.

"You should take a rest, laddy" Balin said and took a seat next to his king.

"I can take no rest here. This Beorn is Elves friend, how can we know that he won't tell them about this quest?!"

"Gandalf trusts him, I think we can rely on that." Balin said convincible, but there was nothing he could say to calm his young king. He just couldn't fully trust anyone who was a friend of Elves.

"You see, Gandalf helped us in so many ways that is nearly impossible to think, that he could betray us now."

Thorin said nothing, just stared at the line of trees on the horizon. He wanted to mention the Rivendell situation, but the door opened and both of his nephews shown up, rolling the empty barrel.

"You've finished it already?"

"Well, yep" Kili said and laughed.

"But we've found another one. Summer red!" said his brother.

"It's pretty good," Kili said when his uncle laughed.

"Get us some, boys. Until it's anything left."

"Sure."

They were in a half way to door when they all heard howling of wolves and squeaks of Orcs.

"Beorn said that they don't come that far." Balin said, trying to see the shapes in the darkness

"He was clearly wrong. ORCS!" Thorin yelled and pulled out his sword. Rest of the company, including Bilbo run out of the building with arms.

"They are chasing someone," said Kili, who had the best sight of them all. He saw about ten Orcs on Wargs going after a solitary rider.

"An Elf" Thorin hissed, recognizing the slander shape on a white horse. He didn't want to help this stranger, but the rider was galloping directly through them, leading the all pack behind. They didn't have a choice.

"Kili, Fili, shot them!" Thorin commanded and immediately two arrows flashed in the air killing two closest riders.

"Beorn!" The scream pierced the cold night air like a thousand silver needles, revealing that the rider was an elven woman. She rode fast, but even from that far the dwarfs could see that she was badly injured. She was swaying in the saddle and one of her arms was hanging limply.

Thorin gave a sign to attack and thirteen pissed Dwarfs threw themselves into battle. Swords, axes and arrows wreaked havoc among disoriented Orcs and after few minutes, all of them were dead. After all, few Wargs and Orcs weren't a problem for a band of Dwarfs.

When the blood had soaked into the ground, they started to look for the one, who was chased. Kili found her first, lying lifeless in a pool of her own blood, under the tree, where she fell of her horse. Kili, without any hope turned her on her back and noticed that she was still breathing.

"She's alive!" He shouted and put her head on his palm. He has seen the Elves before, but she was different from them. The biggest difference was the fact that her hair was fiery red, unlike in any other of her kin. She had strong features, but even now, she was beautiful. More beautiful than any Elf, Kili had ever seen before. When the others had come, he was holding barely breathing girl in his arms.

"We need to take her inside" Bilbo said, but Thorin didn't answer. In the one hand, he didn't want to let this girl die, but at the other hand she was an Elf. When a hint of satisfaction came through his mind, Balin commanded:

"She came for help to Beorn, and we are his guests. We can't let her die here. Boys, take her inside, Oin, look what you can do."

"Ori, Nori, boil the water and bring something to dress her wounds." Thorin said when dark thoughts abandoned his head. After all, she did nothing to deserve his vengeance and the cruelty hadn't been ever part of his character. He watched as his nephews took her carefully inside and started to wonder. She had to be important, in other way she wouldn't be haunted so furiously. He came to her horse and calmed him gently. It was beautiful white stallion with fair mane and smart eyes. Thorin noticed the sword strapped to the saddle and gasped with disbelief, when he put it out.

"Mithril…" The sword was light like a feather and its runes shined in the darkness with pale light. It was a masterpiece among the swords.

"What's this? Bilbo asked, because he had never seen anything like this before.

"There were only three swords made of Mithril in the whole history of Middle-Earth" – Thorin answered startled, still weighing the sword in his hand.

"But we thought that all of them were destroyed, long time ago. It was Durin's gift for three Elven queens of the first age."

"So she…" Bilbo started but Thorin denied.

"No, they are all dead or gone. She's no one." He hissed and took the sword with him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Balin asked, when Thorin had got back to the Beorn's house. Thorin nodded and put the sword on the table.

.

.

"Kili stay and watch over her, she still may die" Said Oin when he had finally dressed all the wounds. He knew, that orcs' arrows were poisoned and there wasn't much he could do. Wounds like this needed elfish medicine or at least a wizard. The girl had already been on fire and the poison was slowly taking her life. Only a magic could help her now.

Kili had been putting new cold compress on her forehead, when she finally woke up. Her eyes were glistening with fever but her pupils dilated with fear when she saw him. She wanted to get up and pull out the knife, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, hush. It's all right. You're safe," he whispered to calm her.

"Beorn… Where?" She asked so quiet, that he could barely hear her. She was still frightened but too weak to fight.

"He went somewhere with Gandalf, but he should be back soon." Said Kili and put his arm around her, to help her keep her balance. She looked at him, startled that the Dwarf was capable to such assistant. For one moment she wanted to thank him, but she only asked:

"Mithrandir? Mithrandir is here?

"Yes, he will be back soon"

"That's good" she said with a weak smile "That's good"

Her last word was nothing more but a whisper, because she passed out again, resting her head on his chest. Kili placed her gently on the pillows and caressed her chick with his fingers. The fiver was constantly increasing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What happened here?" Yelled Beorn when he got back home an hour later.

"We slayed a pack of Orcs, they chased after elfish girl, some friend of yours, I suppose." Thorin answered and pointed at Beorn.

"A girl?" Gandalf asked.

"En Elf. You know, white skin, pointy ears, red hair."

"Red hair?! Oh no, Ayane!" Gandalf gasped and fallowed Thorin's gaze. He immediately run into Beorn's bedroom and saw her there, lying lifeless on the bed. He pushed out Kili and put his hands on her arm and forehead. He had begun muttering incantations of healing spells, when Thorin went in. But even after long minutes, the girl was still unconscious. Gandalf was clearly concerned, when he said:

"I did what I could. Beorn, have you got any weeds that could help her in fight against the poison?"

"I think I might have something." He said and went out.

"Thorin tell me. What happened here?"

"With a pleasure" said Dwarf and cast mithril sword under wizard's feet "But you'll have to explain me this."

Gandalf snickered and said.

"Why do you care so much about elfish blades?"

"This one was made by Durin."

"And she has all rights to carry it."

"Does she?" Thorin hissed. Gandalf sighed, he knew that her story was no concern of dwarfs, but something was telling him, that revealing of the truth would be good for all of them.

"Let her sleep peacefully" He said and nodded towards the door. They went out, and when the door had been closed, Gandalf began his story. He was talking with a calm voice, bringing to light the story of old times. All of the members of Thorin's company gathered around and listened.

"The woman who's lying out there is Ayane daughter of Idril, but you may know her by her second name, which is Amrun Elen."

"The Morning Star… The last light in the darkness hour…" Balin whispered.

"The red witch of Elves. It's impossible, she's dead!" Thorin hissed.

"No, she's not. At least not yet, but you have some right to claim that, my dear friend. She abandoned her powers and moved into shadow a long time ago. "

"Why?" Asked Fili, who had never heard her name before.

"It's long and rather sad story, Mr. Dwarf" Gandalf said and decided to continue. "She was born in second age of this world. Her mother was Idril, only daughter of the king of Gondolin. After massacre of her people, landless queen, the last of her kin, had gone to woods of Lorien, and to the Eregion when the days of second age had come. Unfortunately, it was there, she met Sauron the Deceiver. He had fooled many of Elves, Men and Dwarfs that time. He was called Annatar and he was the fairest of all creatures of that time. He seduced the queen in grief, promising her reconstruction of the holy city. She gave him a daughter, red-headed girl with enormous power. She was still a child when she stood against her father for the first time. But not only the war was destroying her. Her mother was driven mad by the horrors of war and by her own conscience. Before the Last Alliance was made, Idril Celebrindal had cast herself into the sea, leaving young Ayane under protection of Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, her last friends in Middle-Earth. She had fought bravely in many battles what made her Sauron's number one enemy. His own daughter, who had dared to stand against him. Powerful witch, protected by the Valars, became a doom for armies of the enemy. He hated her more than any other creature of this Middle-Earth. He wanted to see her on her knees but losing the ring stopped his plans. It was his loyal dog, the Witchking of Angmar, who killed her soul and fulfilled his master's wish. He had captured her, then he broke her spells and made her watch. He was kidnapping, torturing and killing everyone who was protected by her witchcraft, one by one, making her feel their pain. When he was slowly killing her dearest one, he shown her visions of all dead, cursing her name. It was too much. When he had finally broken her, he just let her go. Alone in this world, she has never stopped blaming herself for this deaths. She abandoned magic and the crown of stars. Her hart was broken, her star faded. She changed red, for black. Until now, she has been hiding in the woods and living away from horrors of the world. Lately she lives on king's Thranduil court but why the Orcs haunted her, I do not know.

Only silence remained when Gandalf had finished his story. He could see tears in Bilbo's and Bofur's eyes. Thorin also remained silent, watching the fire.

"The antidote is brewing, I'm going to wipe out those filthy corpses from my doormat." Said Beorn and left the company again. He was very quiet and dangerous folk. When he wished to, he could turn into a giant bear.

When the door closed another one was opened. Elven girl was standing on a doorstep and swaying on her feet. She clenched her fingers on a doorframe and with all her strength she tried to keep her balance. She was deadly pale and there were drops of sweat on her forehead. However, her eyes were bright again, in a colour of liquid silver. Her lips were parted when she was breathing hardly.

"You should not get up!" Gandalf said roughly ant tried to help her but she stopped him.

"I'm alright" she said. Her voice was like a silver bell covered by velvet.

"No, you were dying about half an hour ago, you need to rest!"

"Mithrandir it's about him." She said in a whisper and her face darkened. Then, something happened that none of them expected. Thorin got up from the armchair and came to her, offering a helping hand. The pride made her hesitate but she finally took his help and slightly bowed her head to thank him. Without a word, he leaded her to an armchair and helped her sit. She looked at him looking for any signs of scorn, but she found none. Then she noticed the sword strapped to his waist. She grabbed his hand and made him to look at her.

"Who gave you this?" She hissed but Thorin said no word.

"We found it in a trolls' cave, my lady," Gandalf said to relieve some tension.

"In a trolls' cave?!" She sight, let go Thorin's hand and looked at Gandalf with a pain in her eyes.

"Show me" she commanded but she added _please _when she saw Thorin's face. He gave her his blade unwillingly. Though her left hand was still faulty, she perfectly handled with only one hand. The sword glowed with a pale silver light in her hand.

"Orcrist, my uncle's sword, "she said with esteem "I haven't seen it since dark days."

Gandalf was observing her with a big dose of curiosity, because he noticed something, ha hadn't seen for a long time. A flash of light in dead eyes of young queen. She looked at Thorin and gave him back the blade.

"It's the finest steel in Middle-Earth. I hope it will serve you well, Thorin Oakenshild."

"And how do you know my name?" He asked slightly upset, that all of the Elves can recognize him so easily.

"I know many names, Master Dwarf and many faces."

"We've found something else in that cave, Ayane" Gandalf interrupted and showed her the Glamdring. With a hope in his eyes, he waited for her reaction.

"My grandfather's sword" She said sadly.

"It's quite peculiar sword, Mr. Baggins" Gandalf said to focus her attention on the Halfling. "It shines as bright as the sun and stars when it's in king's hand. Or queen's."

Ayane stopped her hand in a half way through it.

"I hope you won't be disappointed, my friend. It's the best of Gondolin's blades. But we've got more serious problems than remains of the heritage. Mithrandir, he's back."


	3. Chapter 3

First rays of sunlight were illuminating the Earth when Thorin went out the building, ostentatiously showing how much he wasn't interested in elfish problems. It was a long night, so most of the Dwarfs were trying to catch some sleep. Only Kili and Fili left awake, talking about something in the corner.

Ayane was talking to Gandalf, but her eyes were fixed on young Dwarf who had watched over her at night. She hadn't used mind-talking for ages, but she decided to try. Kili dropped his pint, when had heard her voice in his head.

"Your help will never be forgotten, Kili son of Flòi. May the days of your life be blessed by the light of Iluvatar."

She smiled warmly to the shocked Dwarf, and turned her head back to Gandalf.

"Radagast found it, but I don't know how anybody could take it out from that tomb. The five seals…"

"Six and I guarantee that they are unbroken." She interrupted.

"Six?"

"Six."

"And can you explain me, where the sixth comes from?"

Ayane sighed loudly. She wasn't sure if she should reveal this story. He would be first to know.

"When Angmar fell" she started carefully "and the Witchking was buried I came there, a month after our five had cast their spells. Gandalf, I could break them one by one in less than a week. So I've decided to set up a new seal, to cast my last spell. It will burn anyone who will try to open it, unless he will break this seal first. But if he does, all of the big five will be immediately informed, and they will have a time to stop him." Ayane stopped talking and unbuttoned few upper buttons of her dress, showing pale rune on her sternum. "I've bounded it to my life."

"Ayane…"

"No, until I live, I won't let get him back."

"It may be a reason, why they attacked you. If Sauron knows…"

"Doubt it. They chased me, because was a bait and I had chopped off the head of their leader."

"A bait?"

"I tried to drag them of from the prince, that's all. Whatever, the important thing is that this tomb can't be open from the outside."

"And from the inside?" Gandalf asked. He was unsatisfied seeing her reckless attitude to her own life.

"He lies in a tomb made of solid rock, beheaded and with a ten inches long silver pin in his heart, just to make sure he won't ever rise from the dead. Northmen were very careful about this. "

"But his spirit could survive. After all, he had the ring." Gandalf noticed.

"Even if he became a ringwraith, he's nothing more than a ghost now." She said through the clenched teeth "And Sauron is too weak, to give him a new body. He can't even take his own physical form again."

"So it's really him? He's back?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah" she muttered sadly, "I can sense him there. And he's not alone. At least three wraiths are there. And now we're going to very interested point, my dear friend. Why the hell the Council sent Saruman to convince Thranduil that the Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man?"

"The Council's never done that, Ayane" Gandalf said. Her words shocked him. He knew that Saruman, head of the Council despised of this new power in Dol Guldur, but he couldn't believe that Saruman would do such thing.

"He came three weeks ago. I've tried to reason with Thranduil, but he's a blind fool. He took Saruman's advice and decided to do nothing!" She said with anger. Gandalf smirked, wondering what she intended to do.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I think Master Gandalf that the antidote is ready." Nori said. He was holding a cup of beverage and hesitantly gave it to her. Ayane had thanked him and blinked several times before she asked Gandalf in elfish:

"What have you done to them?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're suggesting." He answered laughing.

" They are nice. Dwarfs from Erebor are nice to an Elf. I'm wondering why they even let me live. Something is…" She couldn't finish, because Gandalf used the Voice.

"AYANE AMRUN ELEN, YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL. KEEP YOUR ELVEN SUSPICIOUS FOR YOURSELF!"

She said nothing and looked away, avoiding his gaze. Hearing voice of Gandalf, Beorn came back. He smiled when he saw her.

"Gi nathlam hí mellonamin" he said to welcome her. She showed her teeth in a wide smile and bowed her head.

"Mae govannen"

"It's good to see your strengths getting back." He said "you should drink this" He added and pointed on a cup with antidote. She nodded and took a sip. Hot liquid warmed her from inside and she started to feel formication in her injured hand.

"You may feel a little dizzy, after this. I suggest you, to lay down and rest, my friend."

She nodded and faltered, when she tried to get up. Beorn came closer and swept her of her feet. She wasn't tall for the Elf, but in a huge Beorn's arms she looked ridiculously tiny, like a porcelain doll. She let him carry herself into the bedroom and fall asleep before he even went.

.

.

When the darkness fell upon the woods, Thorin was standing on a hill, looking at the trees and thinking. He heard joyful laughs and songs coming from the cottage, but he wasn't in a mood for a party. There were too many things that worried him, to many things that required consideration. The way through the forest, for example. He had to come across elven lands without a wizard, who could reason with them. Gandalf had informed him in the morning that he had to take another path. They could go around the forest, but it would take too long. And the time was running.

He put his hand on a sword when he heard light steps behind him. She stopped next to him and looked at the same direction.

"This forest is not as safe as it used to be. Don't go off the road, don't try to go cross countries, take supplies from Beorn, don't eat or drink anything in the forest, don't travel at night and don't trust your eyes. And whatever happens, don't turn south."

"I didn't ask you for advice" Thorin replied proudly.

"No, but I have nothing more to repay you, only my advice. Long road is yet before you, but I think Erebor is worth it."

"I've never said…"

"No" she interrupted him" but you are taking the way through the Greenwood, where else could you go? Not for a little tea party to the Elves, I suppose."

Thorin looked at her with anger, and she bit her tongue.

"You have many reasons to hate us, Thorin Oakenshield and I understand this, but I want you to know one thing. You will always find a friend in me and a shelter in my house."

"I don't want anything from you" He snarled and walked away. Furious, passed Gandalf who was walking towards them.

"Don't look at me like this. I really tried to be nice."

"I know. He's stubborn but he has a good heart. His pride is the last thing remained. In fact, you are very alike, you and him."

He's a Dwarf, we are nothing alike, Gandalf!" She hissed and left him.

"Save me from stubbornness of Elves and Dwarfs" Wizard muttered and also get back to the house.


End file.
